


It sits in silence, eats away at me.

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Drunk Wetting, Drunkenness, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Confusion, Sibling Incest, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: After a long day, Oliver wants nothing more than to relax and rest in his hotel room, but his brother just so happens to be there, and won't keep pestering him about some incriminating event he wishes was just kept secret and refuses to go away. After trying for hours to get rid of him, Oliver's brother ends up accidentally letting slip something that he'd been holding even more secret, making his own secret look like nothing.





	1. I've got a secret.

After a long day, Oliver wanted nothing more than to relax in his hotel room and just be alone and by himself for the rest of the weekend. He has no plans to go anywhere except his own bed to not be bothered by anyone. Unfortunately for him, when he opens the door to his room, he’s greeted by, of all people, his brother, Tom.

“Hey mate, how was the concert?” Tom asks him with a smile.

“You were there, you would know.” Oliver responds in an irritated tone.

“I was staring at your back the whole time, not the easiest thing to interpret.”

“Why are you here?” Oliver interjects with an abrupt topic change.

“Because I wanna be?” Tom responds in an equally questioning tone. “Why does it matter?”

“I wanted to be alone.”

“You always wanna be alone.”

“What’s it to you?” Oliver leers.

“What’s with the attitude?” Tom asks. “You seemed fine earlier.”

“Piss off.” Oliver gestures for Tom to go away.

“This is the perfect segway for me to ask you a few questions.” Tom says, ignoring his brother’s pissy mood as he’s used to it.

“No it’s not, go away.” Oliver complains.

“I’ll go away after I get some answers.”

“No you’ll go away now.” Oliver growls.

“Calm down.” Tom walks away from the spot he was in to go over to the second bed on the far side of the room and open a laptop on the bed.

“The fuck are you doing?” Oliver questions.

“Bringing up what I wanted to ask you about.”

“What?” Oliver’s anger is turned into confusion.

“Here, look at this, and tell me.” Tom carries the laptop to the other bed next to Oliver and places it down, the screen facing his brother. “Who is this?”

Oliver glances at the screen and sees what seems to be a photo of himself, standing next to someone else. It takes him a few seconds who that someone else is...it’s Kellin Quinn. But how? All of that was supposed to be secret. His anger returns and he glares at his brother. “How the FUCK did you get this?”

“Oh, there’s more.” Tom clicks on the forward arrow to the next photo showing Oliver and Kellin holding hands. “And more.” He clicks the arrow again and the next photo has Oliver and Kellin kissing. “And-”

Oliver slams the laptop screen down as he’s sick of seeing these already. “How the FUCK do you have any of these?!” Oliver shouts.

“I took them.” Tom says in a neutral tone.

“But HOW, we were alone, no one should have...how did…” Oliver’s confusion is coming back. Yes no one but him and Kellin were supposed to know about all that, but his brother is an expert photographer and he’s never shared his secrets about how he does it.

“I have my ways.” Tom says. “My concern is, why? And why keep it so secret?”

“Because it’s none of your goddamned business.” Oliver remarks, ignoring the first question.

“Why him?” Tom asks.

“Do I attack you for your choice in dating partners?” Oliver questions in a sarcastic way.

“So you and him are dating?”

“No.”

“Then why word it like that?”

“TOM, FUCK, would you shut up.” Oliver shouts.

“No, I wanna know why you keep hiding this from everyone.” Tom says.

“Mate, if word got out that I was making out with and getting sucked off Kellin fucking Quinn do you know what would fucking happen?” Oliver says.

“People would just know about it?”

“I’ll get endlessly hounded about it! And so would he! Idiots flock to that shite, it’s like a triple mix of the three things morons calls paparazzi drool over.”

“You dating someone publicly, you dating a GUY, and you dating a guy who happens to also be famous as well and that means you’re both involved in it and-”

“YES, EXACTLY! FUCK.” Oliver groans. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

“Why are you calling ME stupid?” Tom questions, slightly offended.

“Because you took pictures of this shit! Now it’s public!”

“No it’s not, those are on my personal harddrive and I’ve encrypted my system and have extra security to prevent things getting out.” Tom explains.

“That all means shit if one of my bandmates sees it.” Oliver says.

“Why would any of them see it? I never let anyone borrow my laptop. I have a lot of personal photos, and few of them involve you.”

“Because, they might.” Oliver doesn’t know what to actually say so he just groans in frustration.

“Look, my question was that this is just one of many things you hide from everyone, and more importantly, me, your own brother, you can’t trust me?” Tom says.

Oliver purposely ignores most of what Tom says and mocks him instead. “You sound just like mum on a bad day.”

“You’re dodging the question.”

“You’re dodging the question.” Oliver repeats back in a stupid voice.

Tom sighs.

“Are you gonna go away now?” Oliver asks.

“Hell no.” Tom says.

“Fine then. I’m gonna go take a piss, and when I get out, If you’re still here, I’ll call room service and get them to kick you out of here themselves.” Oliver says.

“Okay.” Tom responds without any fear in his voice.

“You can sleep on the fucking floor outside of this room, I don’t care, but you ain’t gonna stay here!” Oliver says loudly. He walks into the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

Tom takes his laptop back to the other bed and sits on the edge waiting.

After a minute passes, Oliver walks out back to the room, and glares at his brother. “You’re still here.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh yes you are.” Oliver goes back to his bed and grabs the phone off the bedside table. He calls room service. “Hello? I have an unwanted guest in my room.” He glares at Tom as he says this.

Tom raises an eyebrow.

“Name, Oliver Sykes.” Oliver says into the phone. “HIS name is Tom Sykes.” He waits for the person on the other side to check. “What? Are you serious?”

Tom smirks.

“No I swear he- But- Okay. Thanks…” Oliver hangs up the phone and exhales sharply, glaring at Tom. “You fucker.”

“You can’t kick me out of a room I paid for~” Tom grins.

“You stay on YOUR side then and don’t bother me anymore!” Oliver shouts.

“Did you take your medicine today? You seem awfully aggressive.” Tom says, ignoring his brother’s demands.

“I- You- I- No.” Oliver says. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of pills, takes two out, puts the bottle back, and takes them with a drink of water from a bottle he had.

“I’ll leave you alone on one condition.” Tom says.

“What is it?” Oliver questions.

“You, stop hiding things from me.”

“Not gonna happen.” Oliver flashes a middle finger at his brother and goes back to his bag to pull out a Nintendo DS. “My life, my choices.”

Tom shakes his head. “Your choice then.” He hopes Oliver is ready to re-experience what it’s like to have a little brother, and even if he’s not, he will.

~~~~~

Tom slowly inches closer to Oliver in silence as he’s distracted by his game screen. By the time Oliver notices, Tom is sitting next to him on the bed.

“The fuck do you want?” Oliver questions him.

“What’cha playing~?” Tom asks innocently.

“Sonic Rush.” Oliver responds.

“Oh, I see.” Tom says. He stares at the screen, but he doesn’t really understand what’s going on. “And how is it?”

“I like it, but, I took a break from playing as Sonic cause I got frustrated with the fourth stage Night Carnival Zone so I swapped to Blaze, and I forgot her first stage is Sonic’s fourth stage and, it’s not like I never played this game before but-” Oliver rambles on before he realizes that his brother doesn’t actually care and just stops himself.

“Blaze?” Tom asks.

“She’s a cat princess from another dimension.” Oliver explains. “She came over to Sonic’s world to save the Sol Emeralds.”

“And you’re okay with telling me all this but not that you’re hiding a secret relationship?” Tom pesters.

Oliver growls. “You asked!”

“Oh, so if I asked about you hiding secret relationships you’d just tell me?” Tom remarks.

“GO AWAY!” Oliver puts his DS aside and grabs a pillow off his bed, attacking his brother with it.

Tom grabs the pillow and tosses it away before Oliver hits him with it. “Well now that you’ve told me the bare minimum information about this, you can tell me more and it won’t be that hard, right?”

“You are so fucking annoying.” Oliver remarks in an irritated tone.

“Oh if you think I’m being a bugger now, wait til later.” Tom says. He goes back to his bed as he doesn’t wanna actually get hit.

“Why do you CARE who I kiss and fuck in my own free time!” Oliver shouts. “That should be between me and them only!”

“Then you shouldn’t do that stuff in very public areas like backstage at concerts.” Tom says.

Oliver groans. He wants to argue, but his brother has a point. He doesn’t wanna admit that though. He skirts responsibility by going back to playing his game and ignoring Tom in silence.

“You know I’m right.” Tom adds.

Oliver holds a middle finger up at Tom without even turning to look at him.

Tom nods his head, knowing he’s right.

~~~~~

Tom breaks a half hour of silence by throwing back the pillow Oliver threw at him, making it bounce off Oliver and land next to him.

Oliver groans in response and shoves the pillow off the bed onto the floor.

“How’s the game going?” Tom asks.

“FINE.”

“Did Ember catch the Roll Diamonds or something.” Tom purposely says wrong to annoy his brother.

“IT’S BLAZE AND THE- SHUT UP!” Oliver shouts. He growls at his brother, then turns back to his game, closes the DS and puts it aside before he crawls under the blankets. He’s too frustrated to play anymore and he just wants peace.

“What’s wrong? Game too hard for you?” Tom teases him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Oliver demands, turning onto his side facing away from Tom, then covers his face with the blanket.

“Know what else is hard? Kellin’s dick when you kiss him.” Tom adds, choosing just the right words to get a reaction out of his brother. “And then you-”

“FUCK OFF!” Oliver shouts. The heat from his voice making the blankets already uncomfortable.

“...And then you and start touching each other and wanking each other off, and he declares feelings for you that you’re too afraid to admit back.” Tom continues.

Oliver wants to yell again, but...Tom is right. He must have watched them for a long time as those exact events happened in that exact order. He’s so angry he can’t even express it. He just lays there in silence, hoping his brother stops.

“And all the whole time you act like no one could have possibly seen that, but I did, I saw the whole thing, and you thought you could hide from me.” Tom says. “What do you even see in him anyway, and why after years and years of declaring how not-gay you are do you suddenly turn around and do very gay things.”

“TOM!” Oliver shouts, sitting up in bed and throwing the blanket off himself. “ENOUGH! I don’t pester YOU about your sexuality!”

“That’s because unlike you, I’ve never stated I was not-gay. I never said anything about what I am.” Tom says.

“That’s not the fucking point! You can’t just nitpick at me for how I present myself! You wanna know the answer? Maybe I am gay, maybe I’m not, maybe I’m still trying to figure myself out. I was questioning myself before I even MET Kellin and his entire existence is just making that even more confusing. I don’t want rumors about me starting up so I’m not telling ANYONE, and you only know because you’re a fucking creep who stalks in the shadows to take private pictures of people.” Oliver explains.

“Excuse me, but I’m paid to ‘stalk in the shadows’ by the people I’m photographing!” Tom remarks.

“Not me! I don’t pay you to do that shit!”

“You don’t pay me to do anything!”

“You’re my brother, what am I gonna pay you!”

“You hide too many things!” Tom shouts.

“Oh and you think you’re so innocent, huh? You probably hide just as much as me! I bet you have hundreds of incriminating pictures on that stupid laptop of yours!” Oliver shouts back.

“For your information, what I keep personal is my own business!”

“Oh and what I keep personal isn’t? That’s real fair isn’t it!”

“Oh I’m sure you’d be very interested in seeing hundreds of photos of yourself!”

“Big deal, there’s thousands of photos of me out there.”

“Not naked.”

“What?” Oliver questions.

“That’s right, hundreds of photos of you in varying levels of undress.” Tom says.

“...Why?”

“Because I have a crush on yo-” Tom bites his lip when he realizes what he just said.

“...W-what did you just say?” Oliver questions in a confused tone.

“I-I didn’t say anything, I-” Tom forgot they were in a shouting match this whole time and his brain must have slipped into where he didn’t want it to.

“You...You...what…” Oliver stares blankly at his brother and his expression twists from confusion into disgusted and then finally empty. He lays back down in silence and covers his face with the blanket.

“I-” Tom wants to explain, but the words don’t want to escape his mouth. Suddenly he feels really bad and somewhat sick.


	2. This guilt could fill a fucking sea.

Tom quietly sneaks around to Oliver’s bed and checks to see if he’s awake. He’s waited for awhile now to see if his initial shock has passed. “...Oliver?”

Oliver pulls the blanket off his face and stares up at Tom. “Fuck.” He gets up from bed holding his forehead and walks out of the room without a second word.

Tom sighs. He feels really bad about this. He wants to go follow him, but he thinks he should just leave his brother alone. He’ll eventually come back, right? He has to, his stuff is here.

Tom walks back to his bed and sits on it, lying down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t know what to do, he’s filled with guilt and distress over letting out not only his biggest secret, but at the exact person the secret was about. The worst secret someone could have.

~~~~~

Oliver walks back in the room with a stagger in his step, he’s holding his forehead, again or still. He stumbles back to his bed and lays down with his face in the pillow.

“Are you feeling any better?” Tom asks, not really wanting to be quiet.

“Why are you still here.” Oliver lifts his head and responds as a statement and not a question.

“I-” Tom rolls over in bed facing away from his brother and stops talking. It’s clear that Oliver is still upset and he doesn’t wanna make that worse.

Oliver gets under the blankets and pretends to sleep. He thinks that if he does this long enough, his body will give in and let him actually sleep to avoid all of this.

Tom ends up having the same idea of pretending to sleep

~~~~~

Oliver wakes up abruptly and gets up out of bed in a haste. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He shouts.

His brother’s shouting wakes Tom up and he sits up to see what’s going on. ”Huh?”

Oliver grabs his crotch with his hands as he attempts to run to the bathroom, but he doesn’t get very far. “Whyyy…” He whines helplessly in pain as he unintentionally pisses himself, soaking his pants and seeping through to his hands. He pulls his hands away as he’s now fully given up and shakes them off. He stares blankly down at his socks, of which are already starting to get wet from gravity.

Tom stares in confusion at his brother, why would that happen? Has he been drinking? Likely, but why would he just piss himself?

Oliver sighs deeply, disappointed with himself. He had forced himself to sleep when he already needed to piss and after drinking himself half-sick, it was not a very smart idea. The inevitable happened, and while it wouldn’t be that bad on its own, he wanted to shower anyway, his brother is here, and he’s gonna get weird about this. He thinks that anyway. “Don’t you say a FUCKING word!” He points at Tom and shouts in a firm tone.

Tom holds his hands up in surrender, for no reason other than to prove he’s paying attention. “I’m not!”

“This NEVER happened! You NEVER saw this, no one needs to know his happened, NEVER!” Oliver states very clearly. “Never!

“Never.” Tom says back. “I swear.”

“That’s right!” Oliver leers. His expression quickly changes into distress and embarrassment however when he has to walk in wet clothes back to his bed to grab his bag, and then over to the bathroom so he can shower and get dressed when he’s done. He doesn’t wanna risk getting dressed in the room with his brother for obvious reasons.

Tom sits in confusion. He didn’t expect that to happen, any of that. He doesn’t think he can sleep any more, so he pulls out his laptop to pass the time with.

~~~~~

Oliver walks out of the bathroom with damp hair and fresh clean clothes. He carries his bag back to his bed with a blank expression on his face and sits down. He puts his head in his hands, again looking distressed.

Tom frowns, he hates seeing his brother looking so distraught. “Hey, you feeling any better?” He asks.

Oliver shakes his head. “No. Well, I don’t feel as icky now I guess.”

“That’s good, progress.”

“Uh huh…” Oliver sounds like he isn’t in the mood to talk.

Tom sighs, this conversation is going nowhere. “I’m really sorry those words slipped out of my mouth earlier.”

“It’s not the fact that you said it, it’s the fact that you meant it.” Oliver says.

Tom doesn’t understand what Oliver means at first, but he figures it out. Regardless of what he said or not, it doesn’t change the fact that he openly stated that he has a crush on his own brother. “I don’t think I can apologize for my feelings, or make them go away.”

Oliver doesn’t say anything in response. All he’d have to say would just be complaints anyway, and he’s too burnt out to keep complaining. He just wants this day to have never happened and for the worst thing about the day to just be that he’s tired.

Tom wants to keep talking, but with his brother refusing to talk, he’d have better luck talking to the wall behind him. He observes Oliver’s body language that still shows signs of distress and unrest. He seems unable to settle and calm down.

Oliver reaches for his bag, and Tom assumes he’s just reaching for his game or phone or something else, but he instead pulls out a pill bottle and opens it. He definitely took his required dosage of medicine earlier, so why would he be- Tom jumps out of bed and grabs the pill bottle out of his brother’s hand. “Stop!”

Oliver stares at Tom on confusion. “What?”

“What were you gonna do with that?!”

“These are painkillers, I have a headache.” Oliver responds.

Tom reads the bottle in his hand, his brother is correct. “Oh. I was thinking...nevermind.” He goes back to his bed with a sigh.

Oliver takes and swallows a few painkiller pills with water and puts them away. “I’m not gonna kill myself over this, mate.” He says. “Not worth that.”

“I just...got worried…sorry...” Tom says.

“I appreciate that you care that much about me.” Oliver says. He knows there’s a hint of unsavoryness behind it all, but his emotions are rather numb right now.

“I do, really do, and while you probably can’t divorce that from my...other feelings...I can, and how much I care about you shouldn’t be tainted by other emotions.” Tom explains. “I don’t want to cause you any pain, and I’m sorry that my inner feelings have done that.” At this point, he realizes how Oliver isn’t really paying attention to him, which is unsurprising. What is surprising though, is how Oliver has his left hand under his blanket and it’s making the blanket move weirdly. “Why are you wanking off?”

“What makes you think I’m doing that?” Oliver questions. “What if I’m just scratching my arse or something.”

“I know for a fact that you always masturbate with your left hand, you’ve been doing it since you were at least fourteen, I’ve seen it with my own...two...eyes…” Tom got caught up in his own memories and he didn’t realize what he was saying.

“You’ve...You’ve been watching me wank off since you were ten…?” Oliver questions.

“Eleven, actually… I think that’s where the crush came from...and sometimes I’d purposely fake sleeping so I could stay up and watch…” Tom explains, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Oliver feels like he should be surprised and shocked by this, but he really isn’t. Compared to being crushed on, his younger brother watching him fap isn’t the weirdest thing he’s heard all day. “When did that stop?”

“It...didn’t…”

“So all those times we’d stay at each others places, all those times you came on tour with me…”

“Yeah…”

“Oh.” Oliver lies back in the bed and stares at the ceiling. He has no idea what else to say in response.

Tom shakes his head, well now he just feels even worse. He shouldn’t have said anything, but the truth would inevitably come out anyway. As much as he feels like it’s one secret he should have kept. His brother’s secret is like nothing in comparison to this. “Hey?”

“Huh?” Oliver questions.

“I’m sorry.” Tom says.

“For what?”

“Everything, again, my big mouth keeps ruining your night.”

“Eh.” Oliver shakes his head. “It might be the alcohol in my blood right now, but I’m mostly indifferent to this.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Tom asks.

“Oh I very much still am, I’m just too drunk to care right now.” Oliver says. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

Tom isn’t sure how to respond to that. That just means tomorrow will be hell. But then what about now? “What does that mean for tonight then?”

“You like watching, don’t you?” Oliver asks.

“...Yes?” Tom responds with confusion.

Oliver tosses the blanket covering himself aside and lets Tom see that not only are his trousers and pants pulled down, his exposed cock is noticeably erect. “This is what you want, right?”

“Oh, I-I-I…” Tom is speechless. For the first time, like ever, he’s able to see his brother’s erect cock without it being in a dark room, from a hidden distance, or photos. If he wasn’t still so distraught emotionally right now he’d probably just spontaneously jizz himself. “...Yes?” His voice cracks a bit.

“Obviously you do.” Oliver grips his cock with his left hand and casually jerks himself off, as if his brother isn’t watching.

“Y-yeah…” Tom stares in awe at Oliver. He’s starting to get too turned on to feel distressed. He can already feel his own cock begging for release from his pants, but he’s concerned that his brother wouldn’t wanna see that, so he just awkwardly grabs his crotch in an attempt to lessen the pain of it trying to break a hole in his trousers.

Oliver raises an eyebrow at Tom. He’s somewhat watching him in the corner of his eye, and he’s squirming around worse than he himself does when he’s off his meds. It’s mildly amusing. For once he’s not the one struggling to sit still. Still, he knows why he’s acting like this. “Mate I don’t care what you do.”

“You mean?” Tom questions.

“Enjoy yourself now, cause I won’t let you tomorrow.” Oliver explains.

“Enjoy myself?” Tom says. He doesn’t get a response, but he didn’t expect one either. He unbuckles the belt on his trousers and opens the fly on them and the bulge in his underlying pants makes its way through the opening. His arousal is obvious from the wetness caused from precum seeping through. “Does that just involve me touching myself or what?”

“Don’t make me think about that.” Oliver remarks.

Tom ponders what his limits are. His brother isn’t being very clear what he can and can’t do, but he made it clear that he’ll be a lot less forgiving tomorrow. He gets an idea that he might regret doing, but he’ll regret even more not trying. “Make room.”

“What?” Oliver questions. What he didn’t expect was to see his brother get off his own bed and walk over to his, and to get on it at the end and get his crotch as close as he can to his without touching. He leers at Tom in silence.

“Yes I know, you’re mad that I’m this close to you, but if I don’t do this now, I’ll never get to.” Tom explains.

Oliver glares at Tom. He can’t say anything, he technically gave him permission, just not directly.

“I’m sorry in advance.” Tom says. He finally frees his cock from his pants and it drips precum onto Oliver’s. It’s instantly clear to him that his brother’s cock is bigger than his. Not by a lot, but it’s not something he could tell from a distance or photos. It adds an interesting perspective to those now.

“You’re weird.” Oliver remarks.

“What, you’re telling me you never wanted to rub your dick against Kellin’s?” Tom teases. While talking, he grips both of their cocks in his hand.

“Don’t mention him while I have to stare at your stupid face.” Oliver says. He feels mildly uncomfortable being below his brother.

“You’re right, you’re a lot more photogenic than me. It’s why you’re the famous one and I just take pictures.” Tom says. He rubs both of their cocks together.

“But you like taking pictures.” Oliver says.

“Exactly. And you like kissing guys and pretending you’re totally not gay.” Tom says. “We both do what we enjoy.”

“I’m not gay.” Oliver says. “I’m a bloody faggot.” He adds.

“Well, you are willingly allowing me to rub my cock on yours’.” Tom remarks. “Maybe I’m a bloody faggot too.” He continues to jerk them both off at once.

“You can’t out-faggot me.” Oliver says. “Not until you suck a dick.”

“And how’s that like?” Tom asks.

“Well, I don’t know, I’m not very good at it, makes me gag.” Oliver explains. “But I’d like to try it again.”

“What about just kissing? I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

“Not too different than kissing a girl, just tastes different.”

“Tastes...different…?”

“Okay well maybe that’s just him.” Oliver rambles. “Kellin’s kinda weird.”

“Can I...try it...on you…?” Tom asks.

“I… I don’t know.” Oliver doesn’t know what to think about that. “Maybe we-” He bites his lip in an attempt to stifle a pleasured moan. He hates to think that he’s about to jizz from the feeling of his brother’s cock rubbing against his own. He doesn’t wanna make it seem like he enjoys it, he’s not the incestuous freak!

“You like that, huh?” Tom strokes both of them faster as he watches his brother abruptly stop talking as he’s clearly trying to not show any sort of enjoyment.

“Nnngh…” Oliver whines. He’s not about to let his brother have the satisfaction of getting him off first, and yet, he can’t stop it. His eyes shut tightly in reflex as he reaches climax, cumming on what he presumes is himself.

Tom stares as his brother jizzes on himself. He looks like he’s straining to not express pleasure outwardly.

Oliver starts breathing heavily as he opens his eyes back up and wipes a drop of drool from his face as he stares up at his brother. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, ssoorrryyy.” Tom mumbles. He timed his own orgasm with his brother finishing his, just so he could watch, and cums in the same spot Oliver did on his shirt.

“What the fuck.” Oliver remarks in irritation. Not only did HE cum on his shirt, now his brother is too.

“Ssssorrry…” Tom mutters in between breaths. “I’m ssso sssorry.”

“Now you sound like Kellin.” Oliver remarks. He sighs. He can’t tell Kellin about this. There’s no way he can let anyone know about this for that matter. 

“I love you.” Tom mumbles.

“What did you say?” Oliver questions.

“I-I-I ssaid- I...hate your stupid face!” Tom lies.

“...Kay?” Oliver looks confused.

“Yeah, now piss off.” Tom says rather randomly.

“I should be telling you that.” Oliver says. “Now get offa me before I twist your balls.”

“Kay.” Tom sits up and pulls his trousers and pants back up, moving to get off the bed and stand next to it instead.

Oliver mirrors his brother and pulls his own pants back up. He’s still annoyed by his jizz-stained shirt, but not enough to do anything about it. He sits up in bed and holds his head in pain. Turns out orgasms don’t always cure headaches.

Tom coughs awkwardly. “So, can we, uhh, do that thing now?” He asks.

“You mean kissing?” Oliver questions.

“Yeah, that.”

Oliver shrugs. “Yeah I guess.” He stands up from bed next to Tom.

“Oh fuck.”Tom exclaims.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just, the fact that I’ve dreamed about this for so long, and I- I’ve said too much, haven’t I?” Tom rambles.

“Yes…” Oliver shakes his head and sighs. He didn’t need to know that. Somehow he thinks his brother’s words made his stomach turn, but he feels like it’s been like that since earlier and he just didn’t realize. “Just get it over with already.”

“Okay, sorry.” Tom takes a deep breath and exhales sharply in preparation. He steps towards his brother and looks him in the eyes, seeing just how nervous he seems to be, his eyes darting back and forth and an unsure expression on his face. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah I‘m fine.” Oliver says quickly. His throat feels scratchy and weird.

“Well alright.” Tom slowly leans in kiss his brother.

Oliver reacts by pulling away, only stopping when Tom grabs him, but something doesn’t feel right still. He keeps his head turned away from Tom and his mouth feels like it’s filling with more saliva than usual.

Tom turns his brother’s head towards him and-

Just before Tom can kiss him, Oliver coughs and tries to pull back again, but he can’t escape his grip, and without control, he pukes right on his brother’s shirt. When he realizes what he did, he steps back and covers his mouth. “Oh fuck.”

Tom is petrified with shock and disgust. He’s too scared to move any part of him as he doesn’t wanna scope out the damage, and he doesn’t even wanna breath and risk smelling anything.

“Fuck I’m so sorry.” Oliver says in a pleading tone. “I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry, I didn’t pay attention to the state of my stomach.”

Tom holds his nose and keeps his head facing up as he turns to walk right into the bathroom.

Oliver doesn’t understand what his brother is doing at first, but as soon as he hears the water from the shower turn on, he figures it out. Feeling guilty, he belatedly follows behind him into the bathroom, he left the door open. He sees Tom standing in the shower, with his clothes still on, letting the water wash over him. “I’m sorry.”

Tom exhales sharply, sounding like he’d held his breath for a solid minute. “It’s fine…” He doesn’t sound fine with it.

“It’s my fault. I let my nerves get the best of me in combination with my upset stomach, I should have-”

“It’s okay, Oliver, you don’t need to explain it, I understand.” Tom remarks. “Really, it’s fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I’m not the one who got sick.”

Oliver stares blankly in response. He walks to the sink and turns on the faucet to put some water in a small cup and drinks it to wash the taste of vomit out of his mouth. He does this twice more and turns the sink off.

“Feeling better?” Tom asks.

“Yeah, a bit.” Oliver says. “I’m still sorry I ruined that.”

“There’s still time, it’s not tomorrow yet.” Tom clarifies.

“I suppose you’re right.” Oliver says. “But you probably want nothing to do with me right now, on account of me having just-”

“Oliver it’s fine. If you puking on me was enough to kill my mood, I’d have given up years ago.” Tom says.

“I don’t recall having puked on you before.”

“Trust me, you have. Just never that close to my face.” Tom remarks.

“I guess I was too drunk to remember.”

“Honestly I’d say a lot of those times you’ve been piss-ass drunk and barely able to take care of yourself, forcing me to take care of you, are some of the reason for my, uhh, yeah…” Tom explains.

“I see.” Oliver says, not truly understanding. But he also doesn’t really want to know more.

“I think the shower washed it all off.” Tom says. “You still up for it?” He gives a small smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Oliver walks up to the shower, and not caring about getting himself wet, he initiates the kiss this time, and actually follows through with it, kissing his brother on the lips.

Tom hugs Oliver as they kiss, if he’s gonna be standing in the water, so is his brother too.

Oliver hugs back tightly, the shower water dripping over his body and soaking his clothes.

Tom pulls back and ends the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too...as a brother, you incestuous little freak.” Oliver grins.

“Point taken.” Tom smirks. “Look on the bright side, your shirt is less gross now too.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver mumbles. “I gotta piss.”

“Okay?”

Oliver shows how much he doesn’t care anymore by pulling his, now flaccid, cock out of his pants and starts pissing into the shower.

“Umm, why? You do know there’s a toilet right over here, right?” Tom remarks, confused.

“You’ve already got the water on, are you really complaining?” Oliver remarks.

“I...guess not?” Tom watches as Oliver purposely aims his cock at his torso and pisses on his shirt. 

“You’re already under the water, don’t complain.” Oliver says.

“I didn’t say a word.” Tom says. He continues to watch Oliver piss as as soon as he’s done, he grabs his cock and smirks.

Oliver pushes against Tom and grabs his arm to make him stop. “Don’t get used to this, mate.”

“Sorry.” Tom keeps his hands to himself.

Oliver puts his cock away and steps back. “I’m wet.”

“I didn’t know pissing on me turned you on so much.” Tom jokes.

“Don’t even think about it.” Oliver says. “You know what I mean, cunt.”

“So rude.” Tom remarks.

“Would you prefer faggot?”

“It’s be more accurate.”

“You’re a faggot.”

“You’re a bigger faggot.”

“I am so not.” Oliver says.

“You told me yourself, you’ve sucked dick.” Tom says.

“Yeah. Once. Twice.” Oliver says.

“Twice? That’s two more times than I ever have.”

“Well you’ll have to fine yourself a partner if you wanna do that, as I ain’t letting you put your mouth anywhere near by cock.” Oliver says.

“We’ll see about that another day.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” Tom turns the shower off. “Mind if I borrow some of your clothes?”

“Why?”

“I didn’t bring any extras.”

“Seriously? Ugh, fine.” Oliver says reluctantly. “Just don’t be all weird and jizz in them or something.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about that, but it is a great idea.” Tom jokes.

“Just one last thing, you’re not telling ANYONE about this, any of this, none of the fapping, none of the cumming, none of the kissing, puking, pissing, NONE of it, to ANYONE, ever. Or else.” Oliver says in a firm tone.

“Or else what?”

“I’ll snap your neck or something, I dunno.”

“I won’t tell anyone about any of this ever, I promise.” Tom says.

“Good.” Oliver nods.

“If. You tell me everything you’re hiding from me about Kellin.” Tom smirks.

“Not in your lifetime.” Oliver leers at him.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I leaked a few photos, would you~?”

Oliver groans. Tom really won’t let him get away with it. “Fine, I’ll tell YOU, but like the rest, you tell no one.”

“A deal is a deal.” Tom hugs his brother. “Thanks for actually being reasonable in the end.”

“You’ll second guess that tomorrow when I’m sober.” Oliver says, hugging back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no reason to make Oliver piss himself other than because I like it. Same applies to the other instance of piss, along with making him sick.  
> It took me way too long to finish the second half of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The events alluded to don't exist in writing, yet, I planned to do them first, but I wanted to do this more, so, use your imagination.


End file.
